


oumota oneshots

by AriiFooxy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oumota
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriiFooxy/pseuds/AriiFooxy
Summary: just oumota oneshotsalso there are a few spoilers in some chapters so beware
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. requests

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justahumblesimp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahumblesimp/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woah requests

request whatever you want (has to be oumota though)

\- i don’t do smut or dirty shit, i’m not comfortable with writing it yet 

\- please leave background ships and plots and aus and like  
whatever else is important when requesting something

\- i can say no to anything i dont wanna write

mk sorry, i’m tired now


	2. partners - chapter 5

Kokichi shivered, blood leaking from the arrow wound on his arm. His hands hovered over the ‘Record’ button on the camera and the activation button for the hydraulic press, which would end up ending the game. With him ending up dead. He knew that Kaito had a small bit of concern, rather it be for the mangled teenager with blood soaking his usual clothes or if it was because he didn’t know what could happen to him. Kokichi knew Kaito only had 2 choices. Die from the sickness, or die from Monokuma’s disturbing executions. Both would be terrifyingly painful, but after all, he only had two options.

Kokichi pressed both buttons in sync, watching the press lower and eventually stop. Kaito hopped out of the press, careful not to move the now bloody jacket that he wore daily. Kaito began walking back up to Kokichi, who had started coughing and gagging. Kokichi felt a hand begin to rub his back soothingly, which had ended up bringing his choking fit to an end. Kaito stared at him with concern, even though Kokichi refused to meet his gaze.

“ I can’t walk. “

He let out a shaky breath. It was getting harder for him to breathe, and he knows that Kaito knows this, as he picks him up bridal style and started to bring him towards the press. He looks up at Kaito, who looked like he was about to begin crying. Kaito gently lays him onto the press, as Kokichi stares at him.

Kaito’s face morphed into one of guilt and sorrow. The tears he had been keeping in spilled down his face. He remembered how much he had despised Kokichi before now, and how much he must have hurt him. He punched him, and left him out of activities. He knew how lonely Kokichi must have been. And it was all because he was just like them. Trying to end this disgusting game, and save as many people as he could.

“ Why are you crying? You’re making things harder than they need to be, so just...go to the control panel and do what needs to be done. “

Kaito just let out a sad sigh, tears still streaming down his face. He started walking backwards, towards the panel. He made it there quickly. He and Kokichi once again locked eyes. Kokichi gave a weak smile, but there was something different. Kaito could tell this wasn’t a fake one, but genuine. Kaito gave a small nod with a small smile.

“ See you somewhere on the other side, sidekick. “

Kokichi’s eyes widened for a moment, but he gave a cheeky grin back his way.

“ I guess so, underling. “

They both laughed a bit, happy that they could lighten up the situation even if it was just for a moment. But it wasn’t long before the situation dawned on them both again. He looked at Kokichi, who closed his eyes, seeming as if he was ready to die. With another wave of tears, Kaito clicked both buttons and closed his eyes. He couldn’t bear to watch, but he couldn’t stop the loud crunching and cracking noise with the devastating smell of metal, or blood. He slowly opens his eyes, and what he was greeted with was a bloodbath. There was that disturbing substance everywhere around the press. He held back the urge to vomit, because he had things to do. For Kokichi. No. For _everyone._ To end this. Kaito lifted himself up and got to work. ‘ _In the end, you were able to finally be honest with yourself._ _And I’ll be the liar in return._ ‘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is inspired by a saioumota blog i saw so hh
> 
> I HATE THIS AKAJSKJSJSJSJSJ
> 
> but the angst makes me happy yet sad so like 
> 
> h
> 
> also sorry this is short 
> 
> i have no motivation


End file.
